moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurelian Crusade of 10 AQWS
The Aurelian Crusade of 10 AQWS is an offensive mounted by the Autarchy of Aurelias military force to reclaim lost land in the Eastern Plaguelands that was taken by both the Scourge Remnants and Forsaken in Arcadia. Currently, the Crusade is still on-going, and has yet to find a conclusion, but, Aurelian High Command believes that they will succeed in their objective. Prelude Merely a year ago, in 9 AQWS, Arcadia was founded, with Cresthaven as its premier frontier settlement, to forge ahead into the Plaguelands to restore it to its former glory. It was not only a huge civilian settlement, but also an important military base. As such, the Scourge Remnants, and a regiment of Forsaken soldiers, saw that it could not be allowed to remain under Aurelian control. Soon enough, the two forces launched an offensive against Cresthaven, with the intent to wrest it from the control of the Aurelians. However, the two were unaware that the other would be attacking, and so, a three way battle erupted between Aurelians, Scourge, and Forsaken. Casualties were high for Aurelia, and a retreat was forced following the death of Tiffany DelaVoire. In turn, the Scourge were also forced out, resulting in Cresthaven being taken by the Forsaken under Lord Lukas Alistair. However, his actions were presented as an act of war by the Banshee Queen, and he was renounced as a member of Forsaken society, as were those under his command, resulting in them being branded as 'Alistairs Traitors'. Second Battle for Cresthaven A year of preparation was needed to properly retake Cresthaven and expand further outwards into the Plaguelands. The 11th Sector Army, now poorly undermanned following two armed rebellions, could not be utilized for the Aurelian Crusade. As such, a specialized taskforce was created, composed of the following: *6th Infantry Company, 3rd Quel'Anarian Legion *25th Infantry Company, 1st Arcadian Legion *Phosphor Squad, Dawn Enclave *Amethyst Squad, Royal Ranger Corps *Fifth Knight Vanguard, The Crimson Phoenix The total number of units within this task force is approximately 5,000 in count. With the taskforce formed, Crown Princess Teldranas Embershield marched forth towards Cresthaven, where a battle broke out between Scourge Remnants and the Aurelians. The battle, as follows, was between the 6th Infantry Company and a few hundred ghouls, necromancers, and abominations. The victory, whilst it was a victory, did cost the 6th Infantry quite a bit in manpower, forcing them to withdraw, and for the 25th Infantry to move forward ahead of them with Phosphor and Amethyst Squad. At that moment, the Fifth Knight Vanguard had yet to arrive, due to a dispute between the Kelendric Pantheon and Order of Saint Telriah, known as the Kelendric Civil War. Following this battle, which is known as the Battle of Felador Fields, the taskforce moved forward to Cresthaven, battling through dozens of Dreadguards to reach their target, Lukas Alistair and his Traitors. However, within Cresthaven, it was only him and one other ghoul, which was killed by Captain Dalanh Shadow-Dawn. Aphnesara Whitebriar, in a moment of glory, convinced Alistair to surrender and join Aurelia in its crusade, and to join as a more permanent member of the Autarchy of Aurelia. Category:Autarchy of Aurelia Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Wars